The Adventure
Episode 1, Season 1 of Home. Enjoy and please tell me what you think :) To Rainy Our adventures never seem to find an end... Also, special thanks to Nighty Thank you for being there for me, by letting me be there for you. <3 '' The Adventure “Is Rainpaw here?” I poked my head into the apprentice den, searching for my friend, “She told me we could go hunting today.” Of course, the two of us had more planned than hunting. If all we ever did was hunt, we wouldn’t be known for being the most mischievous and kit-like apprentices in the whole of WaterClan. “No,” Nightpaw looks up at me, a knowing smile in her glance, “Where are you going to go hunting? Not on FireClan territory again, I should hope.” “Nope,” I feel myself getting embarrassed. Last time Rainpaw and I went out ‘hunting’, we went for a little exploring on FireClan territory, which it probably wasn't the best time for, considering how tense things were with the mouse-brained Clan at the moment, “We are going hunting down in the stream. We want to catch some fish this time.” Nightpaw grins, “Make sure that it is fish and not trouble you catch this time.” I laugh, “Why do you think I would ever find such a thing as trouble? We just want to help feed the Clan, that is all. I don’t think there is a crime with that.” She walks up to me and presses her fur against mine, “Be careful,” she whispers, “We almost lost you to FireClan last time. I don’t want to repeat anything close to that experience.” “Don’t worry,” I repeat, “We are going out to the river so that we can hunt.” But I give her a fierce lick anyways, “I’ll make sure that the fish don’t hurt my paws, or whatever.” She laughs lightly. “Here you are, Aquapaw! I have been looking for you forever!” I whirl around to see a beautiful gray tabby she cat with dazzling blue eyes, sparkling and ready for mischief. If she had much of an interest, Rainpaw would have no problem snagging some toms but she doesn’t seem to care much for them. All she wants is adventure and to finally become a warrior. I secretly envy her deep and gorgeous pelt but I have never come out to tell her that. She would just laugh at me for being so silly and even caring about such a thing, and then ask me what I had done to the real Aquapaw. And I would be left without an answer. “I have been looking all over for you,” I roll my eyes, “I thought we were supposed to meet at the apprentice den...” “No,” she sighed, “Remember, we agreed to meet at the entrance to camp.” I frown, “I remember it being the apprentice den.” “It was the entrance to camp,” she sighs, “I remember what I said, Aquapaw.” “Well I remember what I heard.” I can already tell we will be arguing over this the whole way to the river and maybe even from there to our secret destination. “Let’s just go,” she claimed, “I don’t want to waste any daylight.” Nightpaw gives us funny look at that statement and I step on Rainpaw’s foot, “See you Nightpaw!” I quickly called, “Save something for me when I get back.” “You should have plenty of food,” she smirks, “You are going fishing after all.” I shoot back a confident grin, as Rainpaw and I begin to paddle out of camp, still arguing on where we agreed to meet each other. “I’m telling you,” she almost screeched, “We agreed to meet at the entrance.” “Liar.” She cuffs me with her paw, “I will show you the liar,” she claims, but I know she won’t back up that claim. She never can. And this dispute will end when both of us are out of energy and far too sick of the argument to utter another word about it. Until then, however, I want to try my hardest to actually win an argument. “I think I remember exactly what I heard. Maybe you were distracted but I know that I was not, because I have been waiting for this since we went to FireClan.” “I was excited too,” Rainpaw snapped back, “Maybe you were so excited that you heard wrong.” “Maybe YOU were so excited that you heard wrong.” “I never heard wrong.” “Hrumph.” We didn’t stop arguing the whole way to the long river, even as we pressed our pelts against each other, to stay protected from the cold bite of the approaching leaf-bare. “So what are we really going to do?” Rainpaw finally asks me, after letting out another frustrated sigh, over who heard wrong, “I sincerely hope we are not just fishing.” “Not what I have planned,” I claimed with a little bounce, “This is going to be so much better than FireClan territory,” I added a little skip to my steps and Rainpaw rolled her eyes. We always took turns chosing our adventures and FireClan had been Rainpaw’s. I was determined to prove that I could come up with an even greater feat than her, even if it meant doing what we were about to do next.” “You aren't going to tell me are you?” she asked, frusturated. “Nope,” I smile excitement bursting through me. I was determined to prove that I could come up with the most exciting thing for us to possibly ever do. And I was prepared to prove myself correct. We finally reached the river, and my pads were cold and sore from the long walk there. Rainpaw groaned dramatically as she licked her paws, earning her a roll of the eyes and a playful shove towards the water. She let out a yelp, as she barely managed to cling to the side of the stream, “You almost had me soaking!” she shrieked at me and I suppressed a little giggle. “You are supposed to like water. They didn’t call you Rainpaw for nothing.” She groaned, before clinging to my pelt with her claws and trying to shove me into the stream. I started screaming hysterically, but of course, no one was there to save my pelt. We had been careful to make sure there would be no other cats around to stop us from getting into trouble. Of course, that turned out to have its downsides too. “Peace!” I shrieked, “Let’s have peace! I didn’t even throw you into the water! You didn’t get wet at all! Please, Rainpaw, let me go so that we can have peace!” But I soon found my pelt soaking in cold water, and my teeth chattering hard, as I cursed my friend under my breath. “I’ll get you,” I tried to threaten her, but all that would escape my mouth was a loud sneeze followed by the noise of more chattering. I pushed myself to the side of the river, as Rainpaw had done a good job of shoving me into the middle, and pulled myself out, my pelt dripping with ice cold water. Rainpaw was purring so happily at the moment, it was extremely hard when I smacked her head hardly with my ice cold paws, and threw her body to the ground. For a moment she was still before she began to laugh and pull herself back up to her feet, a smile still present on her face. I let out another sneeze before sighing, “We might as well do this already,” I claimed, “We have been wasting way too much of our adventure time with your silly games.” “''My silly games?’ she snorted, “You are the one who starts these dumb fights in the first place.” “Do not.” “Come on,” she groaned, “Can we just do whatever you have planned already? I hope your whole idea of an adventure was not to dunk me into the river. Or attempt to at least.” I shook my head, “Nope,” I claimed, “Although it might involve getting a little wet. But it will be worth it. I heard Waspwhisker mumbling about it in his sleep yesterday.” Waspwhisker was the medicine cat so this immediately caught my friend’s attention, “Really? Will you just tell me already, Aquapaw? I am dying here!” “Fine,” I shrugged, “But it will be a task only worthy of the strongest WaterClan apprentices.” Rainpaw smiled, “I assume you are talking about me?” I purred in response. “We have to go back into the water, though,” I warned her, “From what I heard, there is a small cave inside the river, and the entrance is from inside this river. I am not sure exactly what is there, but it is something big and mystic.” Rainpaw rolled her eyes at me, “Good one, Aquapaw. Do you seriously think you are going to trick me into getting my whiskers wet like that?” “No!” I protested, “I know what I heard! I will even go in first, if that will prove to you that I am not just playing a game...” Rainpaw, who was already turning around, stopped and faced me again, “Fine,” she claimed, “But you will go in first.” I shrugged, “Deal.” Taking in another deep breath, and bracing myself for the chilly waters, I plunged into the river, and gritted my teeth, as the cold clenched my pelt. I continued swimming, and I sound heard a loud splash beside me, followed by a short wave of water which meant that Rainpaw was also in. “Do you know where this entrance is?” she asked me a little suspiciously, “Because I don’t see any.” I rolled my eyes, “You aren't supposed to see them, mouse-brain. It is a hidden entrance so that not everyone will go wandering in. Wow, Rainpaw.” She shrugged, before frowning, “Then how are we supposed to find it?” “Easy,” I reply, “We search for it. It can’t be very far off. Let’s split up, and when one person finds it they will call the other so that we can check it out.” She shrugged, “Works by me, I guess.” We split up and began to swim, searching for any opening somewhere along the river. I couldn't see anything, but within seconds I heard a call from Rainpaw. “I found it!” she called, “I finally found it!” “Finally?” I ask as I begin to paddle towards her, “We just started. Are you sure that is the entrance.” “Why don’t you decide?” As I reached her I realized that she was probably true. There was a slightly visible and large dent in the side of the river, and a small light seemed to be coming out of it. “You first,” she smiled. “What? You found it so you should have to go first!” “This is your adventure so you will go first,” she snapped, “Now stop being a coward and a kit and go in there all ready.” Sighing, I took a deep breath before I stuck my head into the cold water and began to paddle towards the source of light. My eyes burned against the cold water, but I forced myself to keep moving as I could feel Rainpaw trying to keep up with me, and I couldn't help suppressing a grin. Rainpaw might be much faster, and a better hunter, not to mention much prettier than me on land, but in water I was a faster swimmer and better hunter. One couldn’t even see the color of my pelt underwater so that didn't matter much anyways. As I drew nearer to the cave, and the oxygen in my lungs begans to drain, I realized that it was in fact a cave, with a mystic light coming out of it. Unable to control myself I suddenly speed up and I can feel Rainpaw’s feeble attempt to get faster behind me. As I near cave I saw that it bends upwards, and when I entered, I was relieved to see that there was oxygen once I make it to the top. I was still not sure what I would see there, but I knew it will be good and I was eager to prove that to Rainpaw, so I continued upwards without hesitation, although I struggled for air. Soon, I found oxygen hitting my lungs, and I gasped with relief, as I pulled myself out of the water and onto the stony surface beside it. However, as I look downwards I see that Rainpaw needs help. She seems to be floating away, and I am prepared to guess that she is lacking oxygen. It doesn't take a moment of doubt for me to swim back down, and drag Rainpaw back to where there is oxygen. I struggle a little, despite her light weight, but soon I have dragged her to the top of the cave where I wait patiently for her to start breathing. Within moments she began to cough before gasping for breath. She pulled herself to her feet and shook her fur, and I was forced to turn my head away from her. Her pelt just looks too pretty while wet for me to handle without getting jealous and the two of us made an agreement a long time ago that there would be no jealousy between us. When she was done shaking her pelt dry she turned to me and smiled, “So, now what do we do?” “We explore I guess...” I had been planning to improvise after this point, but there didn’t seem many places to improvise at. Rainpaw rolled her eyes again, “There is only one place to explore,” she claimed, pointing her tail towards and beyond me, and I finally turn around and look to see that the cave ends there. “Oh,” I mumbled, disappointed, “I thought there might be more.” “If course, there is,” she claimed, as she walked towards the end of the small cave. A moment later she called to me with excitement, “I told you there was more.” Brightening, a little I followed her, wondering what she might have found, that I couldn't see from just a little further away. I was soon greeted by a small pool, which the land we were standing on had been elevated over. It wass a small pond but it was gorgeous. It shimmered beautifully as I could see the face of Rainpaw and I reflected perfectly, “Something feels different about this pond,” I claimed. “For once, Aquapaw, I think I agree with you.” I cuffed her gently across the ear, “What do you think we should do?” I ask her quietly. She didn't answer me; instead she walked up to the pond, and leaned down to take a couple sips, before indicating for me to follow her. A took a couple silent sips and closed my eyes, as did she. For a moment I felt nothing. Then a small swirling sensation followed by the sound of stars in my ears. When I opened my eyes, Rainpaw is still beside me, but we were no longer in the cave. Instead we were in camp. But camp looked slightly different. As I glanced around I realized that it is a different time, as the grass on the ground is lush and green as well as those trees I see when I looked up. “Where are we?” I asked Rainpaw, and she shrugs, but my question in answered when I look up and noticed Rainpaw and I standing on the Tallrock, looking older than we currently did. “The future,” I breathe and Rainpaw nodded in amazement. Bramblestar was standing over us, a pleased look on her face as she faced the clan, “These two apprentices have proved that they are prepared to become warriors. Rainpaw, Aquapaw, do you two promise to uphold the warriors code, and protect this clan, even at the cost of your lives.” There was no hesitation in our eyes as we replied, “I do.” “Then by the powers of Starclan I make you full warriors of WaterClan. Aquapaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Aquasplash. The clan honors your commitment and bravery and we welcome you as a full member of the clan.” “Rainpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Raincloud. The clan honors your speed and courage and we welcome you as a full member of the clan.” “Raincloud! Aquasplash! Raincloud! Aquasplash!” I was chanting my friends name so loudly I could barely hear the others over myself and the same went for Rainpaw as she cheered for me happily. Raincloud I corrected myself, she is Raincloud here. We both seemed so happy, so excited and so prepared to become warriors. I couldn't help wondering which other cats have become warriors by this time. When the cats are done chanting we both climbed down the rock and our friends came to congratulate us. Nightpaw looked so much older I could hardly believe it was her, but she still possessed the excited spirit. I noticed a new cat beside us, and I couldn't help wondering who it was. A black she cat with white paws. But she seemed to get along well with us because she was chattering away, as we happily responded. Suddenly, the scene changed and we are outside, while it is late and the moon is full. Our vigil. We were both silent but as we glaced at each other unspoken words seem to echo through our minds. I was not close enough to her to read Rainpaw’s mind yet, although we sometime blurt things at the same time, but gazing at our older selves I knew that we will soon become even closer than we are now. Another quick glance between the two of us, was easy enough for me to understand however. It is fond, brisk and certain and I knew what we are both thinking at the same time. It was a look that meant we would always be together at moments like this. We would always be there for each other. We would always be best friends. The scene faded again and we were back in front of the small pond, our heads pulled out of the water. “That was the best adventure ever,” Rainpaw whispered gently, “I have to admit that you won this time,” she purred as she rubbed against me. “Thanks,” I smiled, “It was worth the trip here and the one we will have to make back, wasn't it?” “Of course it was, you mouse-brain,” she smiled softly but happily, “That was the most amazing thing I have seen in such a long time.” I laughed happily. >>>> I collapsed onto my den, as soon as I reached it. “I feel like I could sleep a moon,” I mumbled and Rainpaw snorted in agreement. Ashpaw gave us a quick smile when she noticed us and we returned it, best as we could, through all our lack of energy. The swim back had proved to be quite a challenge. “Are you going to bed already?” She asked when she noticed we were setting up our dens, “You still have to listen to Bramblestar’s announcements this evening.” I let out a tired grunt and she smiled, “I guess I can tell you what happens.” I tried to manage a thank you but it came out as another grunt. As I flattened out the moss on my nest and put my head against it to finally fall asleep I could hear Rainpaw’s voice echoing in my head. “Good night, Aquapaw.” “Good night.” The end. Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Home Category:WFW 1 Category:Adventure